I'll be Home for Christmas
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Church misses his team during Christmas time, and just wants to see this again, that's all he wants. Little does he know that Carolina is planning on granting his wish... *Rated T because I"m paranoid*


**I thought this would be a cute idea, it's placed after the end of season 10 and Church has a human body. Don't ask me how he got it, I'm to lazy to come up with it. Also, this is a sequel to _The Best Christmas Ever of All Time, _so you may want to read that first because there's a lot of reference to it here, but if you don't want to you don't have to. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Church sat down on the snow covered cliff side by outside the cave he and Carolina had stopped in for the night. They were on their way to the next city to see what they could do to help, and it was Christmas Eve. Church felt sick to his stomach a little as he thought about the date. If he was with the others right now Caboose would be setting up a fake, tiny Christmas tree while Tucker sang perverted versions of Christmas songs, and of course Church would scream for him to shut up and stop singing. And of course once he finally did stop Caboose would sing the real versions of them, and after many failed attempts to shut him up Church would join him with Tucker soon humming with them as he helped decorate the tree.

And over at red base he would hear Sarge yelling at Grif to move his ass and Simmons would say something about how he was doing something productive. After about ten minutes Caboose would run over with extra decorations and he and Donut would decorate red base for them while Sarge yelled at Donut about assosiating himself with a 'rotten dirty blue' or something like that. In then end Caboose would come back, they'd eat dinner, go to bed, and Church would be woken up at 6:04 exactly by Caboose leaping onto his bed begging him to wake up and dragging him out of bed to the tree while Church cussed him out many times.

Church sighed sadly and his shoulders sagged a bit. He watched as the sun set below the horizon and looked up at the sky as it started to darken a little bit. Carolina walked out of the cave to tell Church that he should come inside before it got to cold, but she froze as she saw tears welling up in his eyes. She tilted her head slightly and watched as he sighed deeply and leaned his head forward again. She frowned a bit. He must be missing his team.

"I'll be home for Christmas," Church murmured, staring at the snow and getting Carolina's attention as he sang it lightly. "If only in my dreams." Carolina gave a slight smile and walked over, nudging him with her foot. Church tensed at this and looked away from her. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on inside or you'll freeze," she told him before turning around on he heel and walking inside the cave. Church sighed, wiped his eyes, and stood up. He looked at the sun for another short moment before smiling and going inside the cave. At least he knew that they others would be enjoying their Christmas. And he hoped that Caboose would enjoy the gift he told Sigma to give to him.

...

Church followed Carolina towards the city that was lit up with lights in a early Christmas morning. It was about 7:30am, give or take, and Church could just barely hear kids yelling excitedly and a few dogs barking as they were most likely outside. Church sighed and followed Carolina even closer to the city. He paused as he saw a Pelican landed a few yards away from where the city stood. Carolina walked over towards it without hesitation while Church stopped in his tracks, watching as she walked into the Pelican. He tilted his head curiously as someone ran out.

"CHURCH!" Church yelped in surprise as he was tackled into the snow by a very happy, very excited Caboose. Caboose got to his feet in an instant, dragging Church up with him. "It's so great to see you! You have a human body now? That's so cool! Where did you get it? Do the legs work? Do the arms work? Do the-Church, why are you crying?" Tears were starting to well up in Church's eyes. Church hugged Caboose tightly, making the rookie jump in surprise at the action.

"I just missed you, that's all," he said with a small smile. Caboose smiled as well and hugged Church back tightly. "Let me guess, the others are in the Pelican?" Caboose nodded and led him over to the Pelican, finding Carolina talking to the now human AIs, but all talking stopped as they saw Church, who looked at everyone, giving them a word the described them. "The lazyass, the pervert, the geek, the gaylord, the pacifist, the loud-mouth, the traitor, the deciet, the logic, the creativity, the anger, the monster truck, the moron, and the ex-leader. Yup, the gangs all here." Everyone glared at him, and Wash went to say something but Church spoke first. "I'm home." Wash's glare disappeared and was replaced by a smile, and everyone chuckled. Church sure was one odd duck...

* * *

**And that's all I go. Merry Christmas all!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time!  
**


End file.
